


Jack x Davey #94

by outlawed_to_the_stars



Series: Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [8]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: :(, Anxiety, Canon Era, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short but sweet?, before snyder and the delanceys lock him up, but it's fine, davey comforting jack before he goes to talk with pulitzer, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawed_to_the_stars/pseuds/outlawed_to_the_stars
Summary: Jack really anxious before going to talk with Pulitzer and Davey tries to help him.That's the best I've got right now...
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly/Davey Jacobs, Javid
Series: Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757191
Kudos: 29





	Jack x Davey #94

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #94 - “A kiss for good luck?”  
> Ship/Pairing: Romantic Javid - Jack x Davey  
> Era: Canon  
> Genre: mild hurt/comfort
> 
> Thanks to @ReadyRogueOne for requesting! I hope you enjoy it!

Jack sighed heavily, waiting around the corner of the Pulitzer building with Davey. He was pacing furiously and wringing his hands as pure nervous energy coursed through his veins. 

He wasn’t usually like this. He was the strong, confident, cocky leader. He didn’t get like this!

Davey was just watching his boyfriend pacing on the pavement. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and stepped closer to Jack.

“Jack, you’ll be ok. Ok?” He said in an attempt to make him feel a bit better.

“But what if I’m not.” Jack didn't stop pacing. His eyes wandered anxiously around the street, flicking from one person to the other. It was as if he was expecting someone to jump out at him...Maybe Snyder or one of the bulls. But the street was nearly empty and they’d positioned themselves so that they could easily see anyone coming up to them and make a quick get away. Either way, they were safe.

“You will be. Please stop pacing, you’re making me nervous too.”

“Oh, you’re nervous now. Great.” Jack replied sarcastically.

“Jack.” Davey grabbed Jack’s hands and stopped his pacing. He pulled Jack towards him until they were standing mere feet from each other. “I believe in you and it’s all going to be fine.”

Jack sighed again and hung his head for a moment. 

“You’re right.” He replied, looking up again. He still had that look in his eyes that said he didn’t believe in himself. Davey hated it when Jack didn’t believe in himself and he did everything he could to keep that look away.

“Look, Jack, you are by far the bravest person I know.” Jack turned his head away, blushing. “Yeah, sure, you can be a bit reckless, but you always do what’s necessary to help others. You’re stubborn and you’re protective and you’re passionate and you’re the most talented person I’ve ever had the privilege to meet. I believe in you with all my heart and I know that you can do this. Now, I just need you to believe it too.”

A silent tear rolled down Jack’s cheek as he looked back at Davey. “Thank you. No one’s ever said that to me before.”

Davey pulled Jack into a tight hug and kissed his forehead.

When they pulled apart from the hug, Jack looked as ready as he’d been. He set his shoulders, took a deep breath in and nodded.

“Now, go on. You can do this.” Davey said, gently pushing him towards the front door.

Jack strode around the corner and had a second thought. He came hurrying back and said, “A kiss for good luck?”

Davey chuckled and gently pressed a kiss to Jack’s lips. Jack returned the kiss and just for a second, he was completely care-free. 

Filled with new-found confidence, Jack strode back down the street and around the corner, ready to face the behemoth Pulitzer.


End file.
